As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many instances, software-defined storage (SDS) may be used to manage storage resources associated with one or more information handling systems. As its name implies, SDS is a software-based approach for managing policy-based provisioning and management of data storage independent of the underlying storage hardware. SDS implementations may include a form of storage virtualization to separate the storage hardware from the SDS software that manages the storage infrastructure. The software enabling an SDS environment may also provide policy management for feature options such as deduplication, replication, thin provisioning, snapshots and backup.
In current SDS implementations, when a physical storage resource (e.g., disk drive) fails, SDS controllers may determine other physical storage resources for redirection of input/output (I/O) operations based on SDS policies. For example, SDS controllers may access in-band Self-Monitoring, Analysis and Reporting Technology (SMART) information communicated to an operating system from the physical storage resources themselves in order to perform redirection for failed drives or drives indicating an imminent failure. However, traditional SDS is limited in that it does not have access to other data (e.g., thermal airflow escape, reliability, ambient temperature, vibration information, etc.) that might be useful in selecting a most suitable physical storage resource for I/O redirection.